


The Blue Notebook - A Starker Oneshot

by Zenquin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenquin/pseuds/Zenquin
Summary: peter is mad at tony, and is being very stubborn about it, ignoring him completely. tony has tried everything to make it up to him, and as a last resort, wraps his arms around Peter and starts whispering dirty things to him in hopes of make up sex.[ CREDIT TO AN ANONYMOUS PERSON ON TUMBLR! ]
Kudos: 19





	The Blue Notebook - A Starker Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: [ this means peter is texting ] ( this means tony is texting ) 
> 
> “ • ” means the story started. “ ~ ” means its a flashback. “ - ” means its a change in scenes.
> 
> WARNING: CONTAINS SMUT!

•

Was it something he had said? 

Peter swung down and landed on all fours in front of L'Artusi, a small yet well known fancy italian restaurant that is located in New York City's West Village. He’s heard so much, well, read reviews about this place that this was so worth it to go to. He was like a child wanting to go to Disney World with gleaming stars in their eyes after seeing like one picture of it. Tony promised that he would take him here one day as a real full on date. No distraction, no business calls, nothing. Just him and Peter loving each other all night. Peter was so damn excited that he was bouncing off the walls. no, seriously, people are actually getting concerned with how extra energetic he’s been on the streets. he pulled off his mask as he stared down at his last text message to his boyfriend. 

[ im here! Where r u? ] - 8:02 pm 

Peter slid into the alleyway and grabbed his backpack, switching to a more comfortable outfit. Blood red hoodie, black ripped jeans with a black jean jacket. He ruffled his hair up as his eyes were glued back to the screen, kicking an empty soda can nervously. His heart jumped up to his throat when a new message popped up. 

( running late. See you in a bit :) ) - 8:12 pm 

Peter frowned, forcing himself to not let the hot anger get to him. He sighed as he shoved his phone in his back pocket, leaning against the cement wall with his arms crossed. He caught a glimpse of his favourite blue notebook that was peeking out of the backpack. 

When he and Tony had first started dating, peter had gotten into a journaling hobby out of the blue. He was taking pictures of his boyfriend one night doing weird cute poses with his instax camera and he had admired them every night while he laid in bed. He wanted to keep them nice and safe somewhere, away from anyone else seeing them. So, he bought a sturdy notebook and began gluing on the photos calculatedly, with a small message in neat handwriting underneath it with a bunch of stickers and washi tape scattered all over the page. He always felt pride in himself as he stared at his end results. He was so glad mj had pushed him to take on photography. He loves every second of it. he grabbed his journal out of boredom and opened up a random page. The time Tony helped him move out of May’s place. 

“Shit..” Peter exhaled with a smile, the memories of that day rewinding back like a cassette tape. 

~ 

“Tony, stop” Peter giggled as he tried to push away from Tony’s kissing attacks, “we didn’t even finish packing” he whined as he glanced over the half filled cardboard boxes covering the floor and their once neat piles now intertwined into each other. After a shit ton of begging and a few silent treatments, he was finally able to convince May that he was responsible enough to live with Tony. he’s never seen Tony so excited before when he broke the news. 

“So? We can do that later” Tony mumbled as he nibbled on peter’s neck, stepping over clothes and random school papers. He grabbed his waist and pinned him against the wall. 

“What if we get caught?” Peter tried a lame excuse, letting out faint moans. He cupped Tony’s cheeks and ran his fingers through his week old hair. 

“God, I’m shitting my pants from fear” He joked with a smirk.

Peter let out a breathy laugh, charmed, “you’re an ass” 

“Hey, am I wrong for wanting to have a messy make out with my beautiful boyfriend?” Tony pretended to sound offended as he stopped to lock eyes with Peter. 

“No” he smiled as he shrugged, wrapping his legs around Tony, ”why stop there?” 

“Damn right” Tony kissed him deeply, falling for him all over again. 

“Hey, peter, I—” May walked in without knocking. Again. “Oh, god! I'm so sorry, I’ll just—yeah” and there she goes covering her mouth while slamming that door. 

Peter groaned loudly as he dropped his head on Tony’s shoulder, who was laughing hard at his boyfriend’s embarrassment. 

“I hate you” Peter fussed. 

“Love you too, pete” 

~ 

“God I miss you..” Peter hugged the notebook tightly to his chest, sinking deep into his day dreaming that it almost feels like he’s reliving it all over again. Until he was snapped back into reality. 

“Kid?” Tony repeated for the third time, waving his hand in front of Peter’s motionless lost eyes. 

“Why the fuck do you still call me kid?” Peter turned to Tony, a smile creeping through his tough act, “isn’t that kinda weird?” 

“Wait so let me get this right..” he tilted his head with his arms folded, “its weird if I call you kid but its hot when you call me daddy?” 

“Huh?” he giggled as he stuffed his book back in his bag, butterflies were building up by thousands in his stomach and he felt like he was gonna vomit rainbows, “what’s your point?” 

“My point is, uh, I don’t care” 

“Idiot” Peter playfully slapped Tony’s arm. 

Tony caught his wrist and planted a kiss on his hand with a grin, “I missed you too” 

Peter threw himself and nestled himself in the warmth of his boyfriend’s arms. 

-

It was exactly as peter imagined it. 

The dark contrast of the atmosphere blending smoothly with the soft candles tugged at the strings of his heart. Tony harmonized with the aesthetic, he looked like a goddamn masterpiece. Or a scene from a well produced film. He was sporting a red wine suit with a dark blue floral tie, something Peter definitely could never pull off. Or anyone. It was like their first date, Peter overwhelmed by a sexy genius in front of him and escaping through the menu while every organ in his body freaked the fuck out. He stared down at it, not even acknowledging the wide range of italian cuisine staring right back at him. Why does he suddenly feel weird and anxious in front of Tony? They’ve been dating for almost a year, for fuck sake. Tony used his magic with the waitress, leaving her fired up and a bubbly mess ( typical ) and ordered for the both of them. Peter rolled his eyes while shaking his head, sniggering at his behaviour. 

“What’s so funny, huh?” Tony asked as he leaned against the table, ruining the arranged silverware and unnecessarily folded napkins. 

“You’re such a fucking playboy” he pulled his hair back to get a clearer view of him, his ears perking up to the banging of his heartbeat in his throat. 

“and you just realized?” he smiled. 

“No, I just..” Peter rubbed his arm while blushing, “thank you..for all this” 

“Of course” he said, “you deserve it” 

Peter leaned in and kissed Tony, happy knowing this was a night he’s gonna remember. 

“Oh yeah” peter broke the kiss and turned around to dig around in his bag that was hanging off the wooden chair. He placed his blue notebook in front of Tony, “I thought I'd show you this..” he gulped. 

“What’s this?” Tony furrowed his eyebrows as he studied the new piece of item. 

“Its my journal..well, I mean, our journal, I guess” he stuttered, battling through his words as a rose wash stained his cheeks, “I started it a while ago..its filled with stories of when we were together” 

“Holy shit..” Tony murmured when he opened up the first page, handling it preciously. “This is so goddamn sweet, jesus christ” 

“Yeah, I know, right?” He smiled widely from ear to ear then pointed at one of the glued on pictures, “ I had so much fun taking these with you” 

“I love it” he sighed as he was being dragged into memory lane. 

Their first ‘unofficial’ date. 

~ 

It was a Saturday, early in the afternoon, when Peter texted Tony for the first time in a while. It was a selfie of him pouting while biting on one of the infamous mickey’s diner onion rings, with a text attached to it. 

[ i feel as pathetic as i look lol ] - 1:59 pm 

( peter parker upset while eating onion rings? God this is an emergency. ) - 2:02 pm 

[ yeah ngl not feeling the greatest :c ] - 2:02 pm 

( on my way. ) - 2:05 pm

[ wait wut?? o_o ] - 2:05 pm 

[ mr stark?? ] - 2:08

Tony dropped everything that kept him busy and rushed to mickey’s. He’s been feeling kinda weird lately about Peter. Something about the way peter giggles when he makes an innocent mistake or cheers loudly when he defeats a strong enemy lights up his heart. Its as if god accidentally left the heaven gates open and this angel decided to be a rebel and escape. Which is hard to believe since Tony doesn't really believe in that kind of stuff but whatever. He doesn't know why or when he decided, but he has to protect this boy at all costs. No matter what. 

The diner was worn down with frosted windows making up most of the outer decor, the doorstep and handle rusted from years of thousands of people using them. Tony walked in wearing a smug smirk as peter widened his eyes. The interior was retro yet tastefully complemented the modern standards with a nice mix of red and cream tones. It was packed and, thankfully, no one realized tony fucking stark just walked right through the door. 

“Oh no,” Peter whimpered when Tony sat down in a stool in front of him, “you actually came” 

“To save your ass” Tony teased, “i should be praised more for that, don’t you think?” 

“Ok, seriously, why are you here?” he lowered his voice as peaked to his left, checking if anyone was spying on them. 

“You know, I could just leave if you don’t want me here” Tony shrugged as he pointed at the exit with his thumb, “it’s fine” 

“No, no, Mr. Stark, I’m sorry” sighed Peter as he held his palm up, “I just..don't wanna waste your time” 

“Peter, you know I only waste my time on important things” Tony smiled dreamily, enchanting Peter, “now look me in the eyes and tell me what’s wrong” 

Peter slouched as he sipped on his vanilla milkshake, looking anywhere else but Tony. “honestly..i feel like a total ass as an avenger” 

“What do you mean?” asked Tony as he rested his head on his hand. 

“I don’t know, like, everyone else is out fighting real bad guys while im here making a fool out of myself,” Peter said, “I just feel so fake” 

Tony carefully picked his words before speaking, “There’s a reason why i picked you, kid” 

“I know, I know, im special and the future of nyc” he interjected, “but when will i be able to fight bigger enemies? be independent on myself?” 

“When I say so” 

“But when?” 

“When I feel like it” Tony replied smoothly. 

“Ugh” Peter groaned as he threw his head back, “come on” 

“It’s not something to feel shitty about, just finish your training and it’ll all be over soon” 

Peter nodded before chugging down the last few drops of his shake, which coated his top lip. “You looked kinda cool when you walked in, by the way” he giggled. 

“I know” said Tony while copying peter’s expression. 

“One of many reasons why I’m into you” he flirted as he licked away the whipped cream. Peter was acting so cute and Tony Hated it. He strained his muscles from how much he was fighting back. It was too much to handle. 

Fuck it.

He leaned in without hesitation and kissed peter, tasting the whipped cream with it.( Bonus) To Tony’s surprise, Peter didn’t fight back nor react, just sat there still. Tony pulled back to try to apologize but was soon cut off by peter pulling him back by his tie and kissing him gently. Tony chuckled and deepened the kiss. 

“Fuck me. finally.” Peter drew back to catch his breath, his lips plump and shiny. He really does have good taste in milkshakes. 

“Woah, pete, take me out to dinner first” Tony joked. 

“Oh my god, no!” he whined, red and embarrassed, “i-i mean..i-i finally kissed you” 

“Ah, your teenage fantasies are finally fulfilled,” He had more fun than he should with teasing Peter, “congratulations” 

“Your so mean” Peter folded his arms, pouting. 

Tony apologized with nothing but another kiss on the cheek. Peter grabbed his camera and managed to capture the perfect moment. 

~ 

“I never thought Tony Stark would ever kiss me” Peter chuckled softly as he admired the selfie with Tony, “16 year old me would have gone crazy” 

“I mean, obviously, it's me” he smirked and pecked Peter’s lips, “I’m so lucky to have you” 

“I love you” Peter sighed, the love shimmering through his doe eyes. 

“Love you more” he replied. His phone rang, interrupting their hollywood romance scene. Tony shut off his phone and ignored it, putting his focus back on Peter. 

“It's really nice being with you like this again” Tony continued, a frown forming on his lips, “i miss it” he admitted. 

“yeah..” Peter said as he fiddled with the tissue, tearing it apart. 

Tony’s phone rang again.

“sorry, pete, i have to take this” he stood up with his phone in his hand, “I won't take long, I promise” he kissed him before exiting out of the building. 

the disappointment in Peter’s heart crashed and sunk like the titanic. He sighed and brushed it off, waiting patiently for him to come back. 

This was the 10th time Peter has checked the time on his phone since Tony left and with every check, the time seems to get slower. He was too fed up and his blood was boiling like lava. He needed to leave before he made a scene in front of strangers. So, that's exactly what he did. He grabbed his belongings then upped and left. He didn’t give a shit about anything, like Jesus, his mind was too blank to make sense of anything. The avengers tower was his only safe space. 

Tony stopped in his tracks when he noticed his boyfriend had disappeared out of nowhere. He inspected the table closer before he fled, knowing something was very wrong. 

-

It was exactly as Tony imagined it. 

He found Peter in his spidey suit at the top of the Avengers tower. He was sitting on the edge, his legs dangling with his head hanging too low for Tony to catch a good look at it. All kinds of neon lights from signs were illuminating the outline of Peter’s body and those city sounds seem so far away now. That once comfortable silence between them became unbearably awkward, as if they were taken back to square one again. It was too distressing to look at. 

“What the hell happened?” Tony was the one who broke the silence. Which didnt help lower the awkwardness. 

No response. 

“Why did you just leave like that?” he asked again, desperately wanting to know the answer.  
No response. 

“Hey, im talking to you-” 

“Feels kinda shitty when you make an effort and your boyfriend can't even find the time to be with you” Peter interrupted, his voice rough and scratchy from holding back his tears. 

“Peter..im sorry ” Tony landed safely behind him and got out of the suit, being cautious with every step he takes, “you have every right to be mad at me” 

“You know what's getting so old, Tony?” he shivered as Tears fell down with every word, “you making empty promises and me always falling for them”

“What are you talking about?” Tony’s tone was soft as he sat down next to him. 

“You always tell you’re gonna hang out with me but then you always end up leaving me and doing something else more important than me” he hiccuped. 

“Nothing’s more important than you, honey” he brushed Peter’s hair back behind his ear and caressed his cheek, wiping away the tears, “I tried everything in my power to be with you, i love you too much to hurt you” 

“Doesn't feel like it” he muttered as he turned away, his eyes puffed up and his bottom lip swollen from chewing on it too much. 

“Baby..” Tony scooted over and hugged peter from behind, kissing the back of his neck, “im really sorry I hurt you. I never meant to make you feel this way. I'm here now, aren't I? You still have me for the night” 

“Its fine..” Peter sighed, wiping his snot away, “im not mad at you, im just..mad at what you did?..whatever, never mind” 

“Then lemme make it up to you” Tony whispers in his ear, his hands caressing his body, “ill fuck you so good that you’ll forget about all of this’ 

“Out in the open?!” Peter’s voice squealed from surprise. 

“Fuck Yeah” Tony breathed as he practically ripped off Peter’s suit, “I want the whole world to hear you screaming my name and know that peter parker’s body is mine” 

What an instant fucking turn on. Peter became a whimpering mess in tony’s arms.

“You want that, dont you?” he mumbled as he bit his neck, groping his boner. “Be my lil whore for tonight” 

“God, please” Peter turned around and let out stuttered rapid moans as he grinded against Tony, who was pressing his lips against his neck and prickling his skin with every eager kiss. Tony groped his ass and pressed their hips together, breathing out warm groans on his neck. 

Tony pinned him to the ground and kissed every inch of his boyfriend’s body, down to his torso as he got rewarded with moans. He teased peter with kisses on the tip of his dick, letting his tongue swirl all around his shaft. He fully took Peter in, sucking him off nice and slow as he played with his balls. Tony pulled out his cock as Peter was squirting out pre cum and thrusted himself in, groaning in pleasure as peter wrapped tightly around him.  
“Ahh~ shit” Peter gushed in glee as he gripped onto Tony’s hair, throwing his head back as his sex noises echoed throughout the empty area. He felt like he was gonna go fucking crazy as Tony stretched him out, nothing mattered in this world but getting high off this bliss.  
“I-Im gonna cum” he moaned as his eyes rolled back, both letting out every drop delightfully as their body shut down. Tony pulled out and dropped next to peter, feeling like his body is gonna be dead for the next few weeks.  
“Alright” peter smirked as he thought about what he was gonna say next, “you’re forgiven”  
“jesus, I fucking hope so” Tony growled with his arm covering his eyes, tiredly giving peter a kiss making Peter laugh, “I love you”  
“I love you more” Peter whispered. He managed to find the energy to grab his polaroid camera and snap a selfie of them. He smiled at the picture before slipping it in his Blue Notebook.  
love was all he had to say to make up. 

•


End file.
